


Szczęście patykiem pisane

by euphoria814



Series: Maraton Fandomowy 2017 [12]
Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: 30_minut_do_piekła challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Light Angst, Maraton Fandomowy, Maraton Fandomowy 2017, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Zakazane Pairingi, drobinka, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814
Summary: Margaret już raz zbudowała dom z patyków.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/pseuds/Nichiko) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> 26.11
> 
> Zbudujmy dom z patyków
> 
>  
> 
> // Zaczęłam oglądać Zakazane Imperium. Ból sprawia mi brak silnych postaci kobiecych, ale jest jedna kobieta, która zawróciła mi w głowie. Pozwolę sobie na nią spojrzeć odrobinę inaczej.

Czasy nastały ciężkie – słyszała to z każdej strony. Najczęściej z ust ludzi, którzy nie mieli pojęcia o czym mówią; zamożnych, którzy nie musieli zastanawiać się każdego dnia nad tym co włożą do garnka. Czym nakarmią dzieci? Czy znajdą pracę tego dnia, chociaż było poza sezonem?

Na spotkanie poszła nie dlatego, że kobiety z jej Kościoła zapraszały. Nie dla ciepłych ciasteczek, które mogła zabrać później do domu, dla dzieci. Sądzili, że jest równie głupia jak pozostałe, bo jej duże oczy wyglądały na zastraszone przez świat. Ona jednak rozumiała prawidła na jakich się opierało jej życie.

Nucky Thompson przez jednym był uważany za diabła, a przez innych za anioła. Ona pozwoliła się zwieść na krótko, zbyt ufna w stosunku do ludzi, którzy jej zaufania nie zawiedli. A może chciała wierzyć, że ktoś jest dobry. W końcu pan Thomson widząc ją wtedy w swoim gabinecie otoczył ją troską, która wykraczała poza standardy. Mogła uznać to za grę, ale nie potrafiła. Ta nerwowość w jego ruchach była nieudawana. Otwierał usta, wahał się, kiedy ostrożnie dobierał przy niej słowa. Może wtedy jeszcze uznawał ją za jedną z tych, które o swoje prawa walczyły bezmyślnie, nie wiedząc co one znaczą. Nucky Thomson jej nie docenił wręczając jej plik banknotów, których nie mogła odrzucić dla dobra dzieci. 

Kilkanaście dni później stanęła przed nim ponownie, nadal wstydząc się śladów na twarzy po pobiciu, ale wiedziała doskonale kiedy nie miała wyboru. Nie wyobrażała sobie, że to jedno spotkanie zmieni jej życie tak diametralnie, ale przyjęła to z pewną ulgą i strachem. Widziała jak zaskoczony był, że przychodziła tak późno – jak zawsze nie umówiona. A on przyjmował ją bez słowa, nieświadomie zdradzając się przed nią. 

\- To jest świat mężczyzn – oznajmiła mu, kiedy przyznała, że jej serce i myśli wypełniają słowa kobiet, które musiały ukrywać się pod pseudonimami, aby traktowano je poważnie. 

Ona nie zasłania się mężem. Ten zresztą nie żył, a ona nie miała dowodów, a jednak była pewna, że Nucky Thompson okazał się jej aniołem. Pewnie nie sądził, że widziała jego twarz już od dawna. Prawdziwe oblicze człowieka, który miał pewną władzę w tym mieście. Jak wielką? Nie była pewna, ale wszystko wskazywało na to, że ona jedna miała władzę nad nim. 

\- To jest świat mężczyzn – powtórzyła, starając się dobrać słowa odpowiednio. 

Chciała pokazać mu swoją prawdziwą twarz, tak daleką od tego, co widział i już czcił w swojej wyobraźni. Nie była tak bezbronną jak sądził. Ani tak słabą. W końcu stawała przeciwko mężowi pomimo konsekwencji, które ponosiła. Siniaki na jej twarzy, które zaczynały blednąć świadczyły o tym najbardziej. Dziecko, które straciła przechyliło czarę – jego i jej. 

\- Powiedz mi czego ode mnie oczekujesz – powiedziała wprost. 

Nucky spojrzał na nią tak, jakby nie pojmował. Zapewne od lat potrafił przejrzeć kadżego. Taka umiejętność przychodziła z czasem aż ktoś dochodził do mistrzostwa w tej dziedzinie. Może nic w życiu go już nie zaskakiwało. Margaret jednak od zawsze ukrywała swoją prawdziwą twarz, podobnie jak on.

Dotknęła jego policzka, patrząc mu prosto w oczy bez lęku; ze świadomością, że ten oto człowiek, który jeszcze nie tak dawno wyznał, że musiał utrzymywać rodzinę, przysłużył się do zabicia jej męża. Może nie zrobił tego sam, ale wiedział kto, wiedział jak. Oboje wiedzieli dlaczego. 

Oczy Nucky'ego otworzyły się o wiele szerzej, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że patrzył nie na matkę dwójki, którą mąż bił do nieprzytomności, a która wierzyła, że wraz z prawem do głosu jej los się zmieni. Patrzył na kobietę, która była i będzie wolna. Na kobietę, która nie chciała podpisywać się nazwiskiem mężczyzny.

\- Zbudowałam już raz dom z patyków – powiedziała mu.

Drgnął, zerkając na jej mieniący się kolorami policzek. 

Nie dodała, że sądzi, iż ich życie będzie pisane dłonią równie niepewną. Może wiatr losu rozwieje je pewnego dnia. A może zapuszczą korzenie i wzrosną. Szczęście pisane patykiem na piasku nadal było dla niej warte więcej niż to, co miała do tej pory.


End file.
